The Plague
by Pasteru Inku
Summary: Sweetie Belle notices that her friends are acting really strange. She sets off the find the source of this plague and discovers her special talent along the way...
1. The First Time

**The Plague, Part I**

by Pastel Ink

The lifelessness of this year's winter had taken its toll on Ponyville; all of its citizens were cold and lethargic. Nopony wanted to do anything but stay inside of their homes and sleep away the hours. All except Pinkie Pie who could always be seen prancing through the streets catching as many snowflakes as she could on her tongue.

"Winter is the best time of year! Why doesn't anypony want to come outside and play in the snow? This stuff is like ice cream!" Pinkie giggled to herself. She frolicked for hours with her tongue out, but after the afternoon had seeped in, she stepped on a patch of ice and she slid right into the bottom of the bakery's frozen sign. It took her some time to come to. She opened her eyes and giggled to herself in her mind, she was about to say "Whoopsies!" when she unfortunately realized that her tongue had stuck to the sign and she was unable to move. She helplessly laid there in the cold and tried to scream for help but the snow all around Ponyville made it difficult for a shout for help to go very far. All of the other ponies were inside, either sleeping or too depressed because of the weather to get out of bed. So Pinkie lay there all throughout the afternoon, shivering and alone. But when the sun began to set, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle came skiing along through the market, they lost their balance and crashed into an empty fruit stand that had been left out.

"I guess we can check skiin' off the list," Applebloom said as she stood up, trying to recover from the dizziness.

"We shouldn't be trying to get our cutie marks without Scootaloo anyway," said Sweetie.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Applebloom put a disgruntled look on her face. Pinkie was laying right next to them, they looked over and saw a half buried Pinkie Pie lying in the snow. Her eyes were closed, and her tongue out. "Hey Pinkie Pie, what are ya doin' out here in the snow?" Applebloom gleefully asked the inanimate pony.

"Pinkie Pie?" Sweetie slowly moved in on her. Pinkie wasn't moving, and breathing very slowly. The fillies became worried, they noticed that Pinkie's tongue had caught to the sign. They proceeded to yank and pull until she was free, all the while trying to not hurt her tongue. The little ponies then dragged Pinkie to the nearest house to ask for help, which was Scootaloo's. The little ones knocked furiously on the door but there was no answer. "We don't have time for this!" Sweetie yelled. They had no time to waste so they rushed over to the next house, Lyra and Bon Bon's, to get some help for their shivering friend.

"Open up Lyra! Bon Bon! It's an emergency!" Lyra answered the door.

"Oh no! What happened to Pinkie?" Lyra panicked. They took Pinkie inside and Lyra got her warmed up in bed with some soup and warm head wraps. "Bon Bon, go out to get some candy from the bakery, I'm sure Pinkie would appreciate it when she wakes up."

"Fine." Bon Bon trotted out the door in no rush. Pinkie was in good care. However after the fillies had stopped worrying about their friend, Sweetie thought back to Scootaloo, she found it really strange that Scootaloo hadn't shown up at the Cutie Mark Crusader's Headquarters today, she also didn't answer the door when they desperately needed her to.

"Well now that Pinkie's alright, I think I'm going to check on Scootaloo, see if she's all right, you know?" Sweetie asked.

"That's a good idea, I'd love to come but Big Sis has a really big apple quota to meet this season and she wants me to help, even if nothin's growin'. Lemme know how it goes tomorrow," said Applebloom.

"Alright, then official Cutie Mark Crusader business for today is complete!" The fillies high-hoofed and Applebloom trotted home. Sweetie thanked Lyra for taking care of Pinkie and headed for Scootaloo's house. She knew that the door wouldn't be answered but she tried again anyway. There was no different result, so she climbed on top of the fruit stand which they had crashed into before, she peered into the window and saw Scootaloo rubbing herself under the light of a fire in her living room.

"Ohmmmm...why does this...ohmmm...feel...so good..." Scootaloo moaned from inside. Sweetie's eyes widened as she watched the display.

"Is this why Scootaloo didn't show up today? What is she even doing?" Sweetie asked herself.

"Ohhh...this feels...hmmmm...so good...I can't...stop..." Just then Cheerilee walked in from another room and lay besides Scootaloo and began kissing her neck from behind. "Chee...what...guh...are you doing?"

"Don't worry...your teacher will show you something new..." Cheerilee was looking deep into Scootaloo's eyes. "I'll take care of you...just lay back..." She rested her student's head in her legs and began assisting Scootaloo in rubbing herself; she placed her hoof on Scootaloo's and moved it back and forth.

"Miss Cheerilee...this is weird...can't...we stop...no...please...stop...please..."

"You're a good girl, I guess we can move on..." Cheerilee laid Scootaloo on the pillows, moved in front of her and laid herself underneath. "I'm going to put my mouth on it now, again, just lay there and I'll make you feel good."

"Cheerilee...please...can we stop? I can't take this anymore." Without saying anything, Cheerilee began licking Scootaloo's special place. Her tongue moved in and out and dragged saliva all across her student's lips. "Don't...hmmm...put your tongue in...I can't..." The playful teacher kept licking Scootaloo's insides and began rubbing herself as she did so. "No...please...I can't...no..."

"There's no pleasing you is there?" Cheerilee chuckled. "I want you to help me now." She pulled her student down underneath her. "Use your lower hoof." Without any further explanation, Scootaloo used her hind hoof to rub along Cheerilee's special place. "Hnn...ohh...yes...Scootaloo...don't stop!..." Scootaloo closed her eyes and kept doing what she was doing. There was just the two of them in all of Equestria right now. "Since you're...ommh...doing so...huun...well right now...I...hnnn...can make you feel even better..." Scootaloo didn't even open her eyes. She simply braced for what was coming. Cheerilee moved her face onto Scootaloo's body, licking her all over. "Do you like it when I lick your belly?" Cheerilee teased.

"No!~...I...I...hmmn...ha...hate it!" Scootaloo's panting had fogged up the window. Sweetie couldn't see inside anymore, but could still hear the moans of pleasure coming from inside. "You're really...ohm...g...good at this..." Scootaloo had finally calmed down because of the inactivity on her special place.

"Oh I almost...f...forgot..." The older sister started rubbing Scootaloo once more with her other hoof.

"Oh!...n...not again!" Scootaloo still pushed her lower hoof against her teacher, even faster than before.

"Are you almost there?" asked Cheerilee.

"Almost where? Ohmmmmm...oh...ugh..." They began licking and rubbing harder. Scootaloo at this point was biting down on a pillow, she clenched the rug on the floor. Cheerilee embraced her student even more to make her feel safer. "Cheerilee! I feel like I'm going to pee...what's...hnng...happening?!" Scootaloo cried out. Cheerilee was about to climax herself.

"Just let it...h...happen..." Scootaloo grabbed a hold of her teacher and braced for what was coming.

"Oohhmmm!" Scootaloo let out a scream of intense joy as she finished. Cheerilee fell on top of Scootaloo and bit down on a pillow and she reached climax shortly after. The two of them lay there in their living room, panting and sweaty. Sweetie got down from the window. She was speechless, so she did the only thing she could do. She made her way home and waited to talk to Scootaloo the next day.

At school, Scootaloo was already in the classroom with Cheerilee when the rest of the students began walking in. When Sweetie and Applebloom walked in, she noticed that Scootaloo and the teacher were exchanging awkward looks.

"Hey Scootaloo, how are you feeling?" Sweetie asked her friend. Scootaloo just blankly stared back and fell to her desk.

"Sweetie, what's the deal with her? Did ya go and talk to her yesterday like ya said?" asked Applebloom.

"Oh yeah, well uh...she wasn't home...I don't know what could be wrong with her," Sweetie lied through her teeth. Scootaloo just whimpered on her desk throughout the entire day.

"Psst...what are we gonna do today for our cutie marks? whispered Applebloom in the middle of Cheerilee's lecture.

"Well, we could try something I just learned yesterday..." The first thing Scootaloo had said all day.

"No talking during my lesson! Unless you want to be kept here after class..." Scootaloo was interrupted by the teacher.

"Uh...no thanks!" The bell rang, Scootaloo quickly got up and dragged the other Crusaders away. They rode to their Headquarters on Scoot's scooter. The trip was longer than usual because of the hindering snow. She didn't say a thing on the way over there. She took her friends inside and slammed the door behind them.

"What's the deal, Scoot? You've been actin' real weird lately," said Applebloom. Scootaloo put on a saddened face that she had never made before.

"You guys, I...I don't know how to say it but...I think I did something bad...something REALLY bad!"

"Well whatever it is Scootaloo, you can tell us," Applebloom assured her. "We're friends, right?" Scootaloo thought and looked worried. Suddenly, Applejack popped in from the window of the Headquarters.

"How y'all doin'? Can I getcha anything?"

"No thanks Sis! We're good!" exclaimed Applebloom.

"Applejack, we're kind of busy here," said Scootaloo, trying to get her to leave.

"Well that's all well and good, but ya see, we need little Applebloom's help to catch these sneaky little varmints that made off with some of our apples."

"Oh, well sorry guys, looks like I'll see y'all later," said Applebloom as she ran off with her sister. There was an awkward silence that followed between Sweetie and Scoot.

"Well?!" Sweetie suddenly loomed in on her friend. "What happened?!"

"Why are you suddenly so interested Sweetie?" asked Scootaloo.

"I...uh...I ummm...well I kind of...saw...you...yesterday..." Scootaloo turned around to hide herself.

"Oh you saw that huh? Well that shortens what I was going to say..."

"Scootaloo, what were you and Cheerilee doing?"

"Sweetie, have you ever tried it? It's better than any cutie mark, I swear."

"N…no…but something just felt off about it, why would you do something like that with our teacher?"

"I couldn't help myself, it just felt so good...and you know..." She turned to face Sweetie. "I wouldn't mind trying it with you..." Scootaloo closed her eyes and began to lean in on Sweetie.

"Well, uh...thanks but no thanks...I just remembered...Fluttershy wanted me to...uh...help with her...chickens! Yeah chickens! See ya!"

"Wait!" Scootaloo cried out, but Sweetie had already ran out of the Headquarters for Fluttershy's house, she needed somepony to talk to.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! I need your help! Something's wrong with Scootaloo! Open the door!" She pounded furiously on the door. This seemed familiar, no answer at all. Sweetie peered into the window of Fluttershy's house. She could hear and see everything.

"Rainbow Dash...this has been fun and everything...but I would appreciate it if you would just leave now...ummm...if it's alright with you..." Fluttershy was being backed into a corner.

"Aww...but we haven't even started yet! You'll miss out on all the fun if I leave now..." Dash slowly flew closer towards Fluttershy, practically pinning her to the wall. "You know, Fluttershy...I...I've always thought you were cute..." Dash was blushing.

"Well...umm...thank you...Rainbow Dash...I like you too and everything...but still..."

"You do? Oh that's great!" Dash's half opened her eyes and her face turned completely red. She landed in front of her friend and put her hoof behind her head, then leaned in. "You're a really good friend, Fluttershy..." Sweetie listened to the entire thing from behind the window, alone in her thoughts. Dash leaned in and began licking and kissing Fluttershy's neck.

"Umm...ohmmm...Rainbow...oh...Dash...stop...this isn't...hnng...what friends should be doing..."

"Fluttershy, this was bound to happen, aren't you just glad that it's your friend who's doing it and not somepony else?" Dash was trying to calm her struggling friend.

"Oh I don't know...it's just that...I wanted to save this for a special colt when he came along..."

"It's always good to practice before your big performance right?" Dash explained.

"Well...I suppose..." Fluttershy hesitated still. Dash pushed her knee up against Fluttershy's special place and started moving it up and down. "Hnnng...Rainbow...stop...that feels too good..." Dash resumed kissing her friends neck and rubbing her with her knee. "Rainbow...stop...ohm...hnng...ooohh..." Fluttershy's face was completely red as all she could do was lay in the corner and accept Dash.

"Alright." Dash pulled back. "Lay on your side now." Fluttershy did so without hesitation, she wanted to feel even more of Dash against her. She lifted her leg, Dash grabbed a hold of it and moved in. Their lower bodies touched and there was a moment of intense pleasure on contact between the two of them. "Hnnnn..." Dash lost some of her strength and dropped Fluttershy. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Dash held her friend up again.

"It's perfectly alright, Rainbow Dash. Can we...continue?" Fluttershy propped her legs up again as Dash moved in to make contact again. "Oh!"

"Hmm...I'm going to start movi..." Before Dash could finish, Fluttershy had already began moving on her own. "Fluttershy...wait...ohhh...I didn't say go!" There was no response, Fluttershy was already drowning herself in the pleasure.

"Hnnng...this is just...amazing...ommmh...Rainbow Dash...why haven't...we done this...ugh...sooner?" The two kept rubbing against each other and exchanged moans of pleasure.

"Th...there's...no way...th...this could...hnnn...be any cooler..." Dash fell over on top of Fluttershy.

"Ohmm...oh...Ra...Rainbow...I...no...don't stop!..." Fluttershy was leaning over on the ground, clenching the floor in front of her. Both their hips seemed to be moving on their own.  
>"I think...Rainbow Dash...I'm almost...ohh...done!"<p>

"Me too! No way you're gonna beat me!" Dash challenged. Their thrusting grew faster and faster.

"Hnnng…"

"I'm going to…"

"Ohhhh!" The two had finished at the same time. They panted heavily and embraced each other on the floor. Fluttershy gave Dash a passionate kiss. Their faces were red and the window in which Sweetie listened into was as foggy as a mid-autumn's night.

"Let's do this again soon...you know...if it's alright with you..."

"Yeah of course, tomorrow? Same time, same place?"

"Oh that would be lovely..." said Fluttershy. Sweetie quickly jumped into the hedges along the side of the house to hide. Dash left through the front door while Fluttershy stared at her as she flew away. Fluttershy then closed the door and went back inside. Sweetie popped out from the hedge.

"What in the world is going on here? Has everypony gone crazy? Achoo!" she sneezed. She had gotten a cold from being out in the snow for so long. She limped back to her sister's house to get some rest. She could only hope that Rarity was acting normally. On the way back, nopony could be seen outside. At first Sweetie thought that it was because of the cold. But after her many encounters, she realized that there was another far more menacing reason behind it.

"Rarity!" Sweetie yelled through the boutique.

"What is it my dear?" Rarity was working on her latest winter boot design. It was a relief to see that at least somepony wasn't doing strange things.

"Achoo!"

"Oh my heavens, I told you that you shouldn't be playing out in the snow for too long!"

"Well actually, Rarity...I..."

"Don't speak! Save your energy, I'm going to take you to the doctor right away. I imagine you'll want to join your friends tomorrow in your little clubhouse so let's get you some medicine to get you better as quickly as possible."

"But I..."

"I won't hear it. Let's go." Rarity put on her coat and got one for Sweetie as well.

"Ugh...fine..." Sweetie whined. When they arrived at the doctor's office, the doctor showed her to a bed where she could rest for a while.

"I'll go get some medicine to help with that cold." The doctor said as he left the room.

"Well I'll come back to check on you in a few hours, do try to get some sleep, alright?" Rarity commanded.

"Okay sis, I have something I want to talk to you about when you get back though," Sweetie said in a sickened voice.

"Oh of course dear. Make sure you do whatever the doctor says. Goodbye now." Rarity left, leaving Sweetie alone in the doctor's bed. There was a click on the door. Somepony had locked it.

"You like parties don't you?" Sweetie heard a familiar voice coming from somewhere in the room. It was lit dimly from the bright snow outside but Sweetie couldn't see anypony from behind her bed's curtain.

"Who said that?" Sweetie became worried.

"You like parties don't you Sweetie Belle?" The voice was a bit less sickly this time.

"I guess I do..." Sweetie didn't know what else to say.

"I do too, but I think I've found something better than parties…" Pinkie Pie opened the curtain to Sweetie's bed and smiled dimly. "Do you want to know what I found? It's really good and I'll share it with you." Pinkie's voice was very hazy. She climbed on top of Sweetie's bed. Sweetie knew exactly where this was going.

"Uh...no thanks Pinkie, I'm feeling a lot better now so I think I'll just head back home!" She slipped from under Pinkie and ran towards the door. It was locked. Sweetie pounded on it as hard as she could and screamed for help. Pinkie just sat still in the bed. Something was seriously wrong when Pinkie Pie was staying still. Sweetie heard the fumbling of keys as the door unlocked by the doctor who had returned with the medicine. Sweetie bolted out of the room and headed straight for Twilight's house, perhaps she knew what was happening maybe could even use her magic to stop it. Sweetie waved through the light snow storm and suddenly stumbled inside the library.

"Twilight, Twilight! Everypony has gone crazy! You gotta have some book or some spell that can st..." Sweetie's eyes widened at the sight of Twilight Sparkle suspending a book in the air with magic and rubbing the backside of it against herself. When Twilight saw Sweetie, she quickly put the book down and stood up straight.

"My little pony, something strange is happening indeed," Twilight cleared her throat.

"Finally! A pony who I can talk to!" Sweetie calmed down.

"But you know…" Twilight partly closed her eyes. "Is it really such a bad thing? Why should we stop it? It feels so good." Twilight laid down and started using the book on herself again only this time in full view of Sweetie.

"I can't believe it...even you..." Sweetie fell into tears and ran off to the Headquarters. She barely made it through the thickening snow storm this time. She busted inside, slammed the door behind her and crawled into a corner. She sulked there for hours until she fell asleep.

Sweetie was woken up by Applebloom who had come to the Headquarters as she always does.

"Hey there sleepy head! Why weren't ya at school today?" Applebloom tilted her head and smiled.

"Applebloom...do you have any idea what's happening in Ponyville right now?"

"No not really, but I was talkin' with Zecora the other day. She did say somethin' weird about 'dark forces' or somethin'. I don't know what she was talkin' 'bout but it sure sounded like somethin' strange," said Applebloom. "Is that what yer talkin' 'bout?" Without even thanking Applebloom for her help, Sweetie dashed off to the Everfree Forest to speak with Zecora about the whole incident. She was absolutely coated in snow from the blizzard that was brewing outside. The door to Zecora's home was buried up to Sweeties neck and she had to plow through it furiously to get inside.

"Zecora! Something really weird is happening and I heard you know something about it!" Sweetie bolted through the door, panting and excited.

"What, child? Do you speak of this plague which is not so mild?" Zecora walked over from her cauldron.

"Yes! Yes! I don't know why or even what really, but everypony is doing really strange things with each other!" Sweetie was as excited as ever to finally get some answers.

"I'm afraid, child, that I cannot tell you of the source of the ill, but I can tell you that this is not the first time I have seen this altering of will. I have seen it's effects on my home and it did not end without death and bone. It is a disease, one so strong that even you won't be able to stray from it's please. It is only a matter of time before everypony will be out of their mind," said Zecora. Sweetie was stunned by this information and stood with her mouth agape.

"So you're saying I should just accept it? Everpony says that it feels really good and nopony seems sad...maybe it is for the best..." Sweetie saddened.

"Child! No! Do not give up on your friends! For you have not heard of the end…"

"What happens next...?"

"Once the disease takes full swing, only pain and suffering will it bring. They will turn feral and brute, for this is the price of the forbidden fruit."

"But what can I do?!"

"I will assist you, we must find the source of this doom. We must perform a counter enchantment upon it to free their minds from their encampment." Zecora then flinched and fell over as if her stomach were upset. "Child, you know that you are very admirable..." Sweetie backed up towards the door. "I know what is speaking is the desire, but in my heart...you are fanning a fire..."

"No...no...NOOOOOOO!" Sweetie ran back outside, leaving Zecora trembling on the floor, and tried to get to her sister as quickly as possible. After Sweetie had not been at the doctor's office when Rarity was supposed to check on her, she must be worried sick. Sweetie also needed somepony to vent to. That is, unless this 'plague' had already taken hold on her sister.

However on the way through the forest, Sweetie tripped and fell in a batch of blue and purple plants. A cloud of dust fell over her. She sneezed and felt a little bit woozy, but kept going still. She thought nothing of it. She bumped into Applebloom out on the edge of the forest.

"Sweetie! Somethin's gone wrong! Sis and Big Mac are actin' really weird!"

"We have an even bigger problem on our hoov..."

"Can't it wait?! We have to go stop them!" Applebloom had never been this worried.

"Oh, fine! Let's go!" Sweetie couldn't ignore her friend's plea for help. The two of them darted off for the apple family farm only to find it completely deserted. There were, however, strange noises coming from inside the barn. The two fillies opened the door a small ways and peeked in only to see Big Macintosh lying on some hay, with Rarity pleasuring him with her mouth.

"This is terribly unladylike but...you know Big Macintosh..." She took her mouth off of him. "You're really the only man around here who can satisfy me." Rarity continued licking Big Mac's thing. The fillies, after gaping in awe at the scene, noticed that Applejack was not too far from them, rubbing herself. The fillies lowered their heads and kept quiet. As much as they wanted to stop it, they were enticed by the strange sexual display. Though they couldn't really even comprehend what they were looking at.

"Big Mac...you stallion..." said Rarity. Applejack was panting and blushing as she rubbed herself a few feet away from them, the thought that Big Mac could see his sister please herself in front of him was too much for her to bear. Applebloom could not stop staring at them, it was the first time she had seen something like this. Sweetie on the other hand couldn't resist touching herself. "Shluhh...unnng...does it feel good Big Mac?" Rarity lifted her head.

"Eeyup," replied Big Mac. Rarity then lowered her head and used her horn to rub the sides of his thing.

"Hmmm...you like that, don't you darling?"

"Eeyup," replied the work pony.

"Oh well this just isn't fair, you and Applejack get to feel good, but who's going to cater to me?" Rarity whined.

"Ah s'pose ah can take over for ya Rarity." Applejack was eager to join in. Big Mac went to the floor and Rarity lay down as well, making it easier for Applejack to start rubbing her face in Rarity's special area. Her tongue and nose moved all around inside of Rarity.

"Oh...my...not so...hnn...hard Applejack...it's not...humf…ladylike to finish so...ohm...early..." Rarity tilted her flank up and received Applejack's tongue and nose into her as she continued to suck on Big Mac.

"Pretty hard to act all proper when yer in this position ain't it Rarity?" Applejack gloated.

"What...are you...hmmf...talking abo...hnnng...ut...I...I..." Rarity pushed her face into the ground and away from Big Mac. "I can't take it! It feels just...ohmmm...too good! More! More! Keep licking...me...hnnng...ohhhh...yes..." Applejack suddenly pulled away. "What? Why did you stop?"

"We ain't even started the good part." Applejack signaled Big Mac with a nod. He pushed Rarity up against the wall of the barn and propped her up with one hoof.

"What...what are you going to do..." Rarity panicked.

"We're gonna finish strong, that's how the Apple family does things," Applejack explained. Just then, Big Mac leaned forward, his thing penetrated Rarity with one forceful motion.

"HNNNNNNG...ohhhhmm...a...a...ah..." Rarity moaned. Big Mac began moving his hips back and forth. "Oh…oh…oh…o…this is….hnng…oh…" Rarity continued to moan as Applejack stood back and watched her brother pleasure her friend. Sweetie at this point and biting down on the barn door and could barely hold herself up to see what was happening inside. Applebloom still stared in awe, not even noticing Sweetie pleasuring herself beside her. Big Mac thrusted harder and faster than before. Applejack went underneath them both and rubbed against the both of them by holding a hoof still where Big Mac's thing was sliding by so that he would feel even more. "I'm...I...I'm going to...soon...oh...umf...o...oh...ohh..." Rarity couldn't speak anymore.

"Keep at it bro!" Applejack encouraged.

"I...I'm...OOOOOOOHHHHH" Big Mac finished inside of Rarity and let her down to the ground as he fell back, the two of them were sweating and exhausted.

"Looks like you were too much of a mare for even Big Macintosh here Rarity, nice work partner! But don't think you get to leave me behind! You sure wore Big Mac out, ah think he's done for a while, but I'm sure you still got some in ya don'tcha?" asked Applejack. Rarity just looked up at her and sighed.

"I guess I have no choice," said Rarity. Applejack laid down, propping herself up with her front legs while Rarity did the same, they were facing each other.

"Do try to hold still Applejack; I wouldn't want to hurt you." Rarity used one of her hind legs to begin rubbing Applejack's lower body.

"Hold on now...ah don't think...hmmm...that..." She was already lost is the pleasure of Rarity's hoof moving around and being slightly inside of her.

"Oh deary you are just too much, big tough Applejack can't even handle a little rubbing?" Rarity mocked.

"Ah...can...take it...go ahead...ru...rub harder..." Rarity's rubbing became rougher as she was really trying to get Applejack to break. Big Macintosh lay beside them and started rubbing his sister with his own hoof. The combination of hooves made Applejack collapse from the pleasure. "Ah...ya'll...a...are takin'...me..." Applejack wrapped her arms around her brother, her eyes were closed and her body completely under control of Rarity and Big Mac.

"Big Mac, be a dear and help her out some more, will you?" Rarity lowered her hoof and became more careful with her movements. The older brother moved his head in and licked his sister all around her special area. His tongue went inside and it moved along with Applejack's moans.

"Oh...ooh...ohm...mmm..." Rarity giggled as Applejack squirmed in pleasure. "He...here ah...I'm almost...do...done!" Rarity took her hoof off and let Big Mac finish for her. He took his mouth off and started rubbing faster than before. "Big Ma...ah...HOOOEEE!" Applejack lay on her back after everypony was finished. They were all exhausted. Applejack then gave her brother a tremendous hug before leaning over Rarity one more time and giving her a kiss. Rarity stood up and dusted herself off. Applejack was resting herself on her brother and the two fell asleep. Applebloom and Sweetie darted off to hide as Rarity walked outside and headed back for her shop.

"Applebloom, this has been happening a lot more than you'd like to think." Sweetie saddened. "Zecora told me that it's some sort of disease, and that it can be cured. But...I don't think I want it to be cured..." Sweetie half closed her eyes and moved in on her friend.

"Sweetie! No! You have to stop! We have to save everypony!" Applebloom screamed. Sweetie shook her head.

"Huh, oh, right, we really should shouldn't we?" Applebloom sighed in great relief.

"But how?" Applebloom had no idea what could be causing all this. Sweetie then thought back to the plants she tripped in on her way out of the forest.

"I know! The plant!" Sweetie screamed with enthusiasm.

"Uhhh, 'plant'?"

"On my way out of Zecora's place I tripped on this batch of plants and they made me sneeze and feel all woozy. I only started acting weird after that! It must have been those plants!" Sweetie jumped up and down in unusual excitement.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Applebloom, who also lit up with excitement. The blizzard had calmed and was replaced with a light snow. A massive black cloud loomed over the forest and could be seen from miles around. The fillies ran as fast as they could towards the forest, only to find Zecora standing between them and the batch of plants, waiting for them.

"I see you've come to put an end to this dust, the givers of lust. Now why would you want to make such a terrible mistake?" Zecora's head was held up high. A storm brew over the forest inside that menacing cloud, the winds shifted the patch of plants violently.

"You said so yourself that everypony will die if we don't do something soon!" Sweetie confronted the menacing zebra.

"Does that really matter? All you have to do is let yourself drown in the pleasure. Let us end this chatter, I've been watching, I know you've seen it's measure, how long can you tell me that you still want it gone?" asked Zecora. Sweetie glanced at her blank flank.

"Maybe my special talent is saving Ponyville from being wiped out by a plant!"

"I don't think this is a good idea, Sweetie," Applebloom interrupted.

"Don't worry! She's weak from the plant," said Sweetie. The fillies looked over as Zecora stumbled where she stood.

"These spores will ascend us!" Zecora proclaimed. Lightning struck all around and the storm swirled sharply and angrily above them. The fillies then ran up to the patch of plants and began ripping them out with their teeth, inhaling many of the spores at once. Zecora ran in to stop them but instantly collapsed under the heavy dosage.

"Ha! We got her! Wasn't that awesome Applebloom?...Applebloom?" Sweetie looked over and saw that Applebloom had collapsed as well. Sweetie rushed over and pulled her fellow Crusader out of the patch, she then pulled Zecora out as well.

"Why am I not falling over like they are?" Sweetie didn't question it any further and continued pulling out the weeds. Once they were all gone, the sky began to clear as she saw the last of the spores flying out of sight and into the depths of the forest.

Sweetie went back to town and acquired a wheelbarrow to bring Applebloom and Zecora back to the doctor's office. The snow fall had completely ceased and the sun revealed itself from behind the clouds. Sweetie's hooves and the wheels on the casket carrying her friends her soaking in melted snow as she returned to town. Everypony was acting normally again, except Pinkie Pie who was just being Pinkie Pie, however normal that is. The spores had stopped floating over the town. The doors of homes were swung open and businesses were starting to be set up once again in the town square.

Sweetie sat at Applebloom's bedside, she still hadn't waken up. Zecora had made a full recovery and silently went back to her home in the Everfree Forest. Applebloom hadn't moved in days, however. Her eyes finally twitched, Sweetie looked at her with joy as her friend recovered from her coma. Applebloom rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them.

"Wha...what happened..."

"You're safe now. We stopped it, nopony will act weird anymore."

"Sweetie...you smell...really nice..." Applebloom sniffed her friend.

"Applebloom...why would you..." Sweetie was pulled onto the bed by Applebloom and the provacy curtain was closed.

"Applebloom...I..." Sweetie was hushed by her friend.

"That was a big heap full a' those spores, I know it'll wear off, that's why I wanna make the most of it now..." Sweetie was sitting on top of Applebloom and on top her blanket. Sweetie was pulled down and Applebloom began kissing her friend deeply. Their tongues raced across each other's until both of them were completely red in the face. Sweetie was shocked at first but soon adjusted. She reached for Applebloom's special place but she was stopped.

"No...no...I don't want to get it dirty...use the bed sheet..." Applebloom begged. Sweetie had seen plenty of this so she knew exactly how to move her hoof around her friend's lower body. She pulled the sheet over her hoof and began rubbing. "Uhnnn...that...feels...re...really weird..."

"It gets better," promised Sweetie.

"I...I...I want to...m...make you fe...feel good too..." Applebloom began using the bed sheet to rub against Sweetie's special place.

"Ohhmmm...not so h...hard..." The two of them rocked back and forth on each other.

"Hnnn...do...don't...stop..."

"Do you think we could try it without the bed sheets now?" asked Sweetie. They both halted. Applebloom silently nodded. Sweetie moved the bed sheet out of the way.

"Hnnng...Sweetie...your hoof...i...is so wa...warm..." Applebloom could only lay still as Sweetie moved around on top of her. Sweetie had an idea. She stood up on the bed and turned around.

"What are you doing?" asked curious little Applebloom. Sweetie lay on top of her fellow Crusader upside down.

"Now we can both lick each other."

"Um, alright then..." Applebloom ran her tongue along her friend's special place to get a taste of it whereas Sweetie immediately put her tongue inside and started swirling around Applebloom's insides.

"Hnnn...Sweetie...I...stop...not so s...suddenly..." Applebloom could not possibly pleasure her friend while this was happening to her.

"Hey, don't stop on me!" Sweetie reminded. Applebloom closed her eyes and slowly stuck her tongue in.

"Ommmhhh..." The two of them dug around inside of each other.

"Ohnn...yes...Applebl...oom...you're finally ge...getting it..." Sweetie encouraged. Applebloom kept her eyes shut, the two of them moaned loudly from the feeling of their tongues racing inside each other. The sound echoed throughout the doctor's office.

"I think I'm going to...what is this...this feeling?" Applebloom grabbed Sweetie's entire lower body in her front hooves.

"It means we're...hnng...almost...d...done...if it feels like yo...you're to p...pee...go...ohmmm...ahead..." The bed was bouncing and the curtains rattled; everypony at the office could hear them.

"I'm going t...to..."

"Together!"

"Hnng...ohmmm..."

"APPLEBLOOOOOOOM!"

"SWEETIE BEEEEEEELLE!" The two of them laid beside each other and panted under the covers.

"It's gonna be tough to go outside now, I'm sure everypony heard us." Applebloom was concerned.

"Yeah, well I think it will be fine, not like we're the only ones," said Sweetie. Applebloom glanced at Sweetie's flank.

"Oh my stars, what is that?!" Sweetie glanced at her own flank, only to discover a cutie mark. It was a a pair of hearts, interlocked with each other.

"I guess it took a rampaging disease to make everypony realize how far their love for each other can stretch. And I helped them see that."

"You'll still show up the Headquarters and help us get ours won't ya?" Applebloom frowned.

"Of course, you guys don't even know how much I love hanging out with you."

And from that day, everypony in Ponyville forever smiled upon each other remembering the things that took place that winter. There was no need to ever speak of it again, however everypony was reminded whenever Sweetie's cutie mark was seen.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Second Time

**The Plague, Part II**

by Pastel Ink

One year had passed and the town of Ponyville was quiet once more. Nopony could be caught outside in the snow, except for the officials who were patrolling the town for traces of the plant that had infected it just one year earlier. Sweetie Belle and all the other ponies that had knowledge of the incident thought the situation to be under control. This winter was particularly cold, the pegasi needed to make up for the warm year they had laid out beforehand. The snow was so deep, a filly couldn't walk through town without nearly suffocating. However, this wouldn't stop Pinkie Pie from visiting her friend, Twilight...

"Hey Twilight! How's the plant thingy coming along?" Pinkie asked as she hopped inside the library.

"Fine, Pinkie, I just need to collect some more samples for the microscope. Then I can finally figure out what makes it tick." Twilight carefully plucked a leaf off of the stem inside its glass container.

"But it's been almost a year! It hasn't done anything! Why are you still working on it?"

"Because, Pinkie, a few days ago, it started behaving strangely. It was photosynthesizing at ten times the rate it normally did."

"Weird, the snow just started falling down a few days ago too," Pinkie commented as she hopped out of the library. Twilight looked at the glass container in which the plant was resting and took notes on its liveliness, it was finally standing upright and vibrantly pulsing water through its large, vein-looking pathways.

"Twilight! These books just came in about Equestrian plant life, where should I put 'em?" Spike echoed through the library.

"Just put them on that desk. I'm busy examining these samples, I'll look at those in a second," said Twilight. Spike stumbled over to the desk. It was stacked to the brim with books, papers, and the plant itself. Spike attempted to place the books next to the plant sample but lost his balance. There was a crash. A moment later, there was broken glass scattered on the floor of the library.

"Oh no..." Spike stepped back from the mess. His eyes widened with fear.

"Spike, what happened?" Twilight turned around and slowly processed what had just occurred.

"I...I..." Spike struggled for words. Twilight's expression shifted from shock to anger.

"Spike, do you realize what you've done?!" Twilight screamed.

"I...I don't know...I'm sorry!" Spike covered his head. Twilight let out a disappointed sigh and took a deep breath. She needed to get this situation under control.

"Go to the mayor and inform her of what happened, we have to quarantine this library. I'll gather up our things so we can stay somewhere else, I'm sure Applejack will be happy to have us." Twilight calmly instructed. Spike just stood still and took short bursts of breath. "GO!" Twilight screamed. She started packing some bags. Spike was about to leave when he saw the plant sample just laying in the middle of the floor. He stared at it for a while. The idea of using it himself ran through his mind. He could use it on Rarity or any other pony he wanted. Spike saw this as a blessing and something too good to pass up. He slipped the plant into a bag when Twilight wasn't looking and went off to the town hall to inform the mayor.

"Oh no! Bon Bon! We're out of sweets!" yelled Lyra.

"Well, we have to head to the bakery to get some more! Come on Lyra, get the bag." The two of them grabbed their things and headed off to Sugar Cube Corner to refill their stock of sweets. The outside greeted them with harshly brisk winds and snow up to their bellies. They worked their way through the snow in the market square only to find out that the shop was closed. They sighed together and turned around for home.

"Oof!" Lyra tripped over Spike who was now buried under the thick snow. "Oh I'm sorry little dragon! Are you alright?" Lyra asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm alright. Don't worry about it," Spike politely responded as he stood up and wiped the snow off himself.

"What are you apologizing for, Lyra? He was just sitting there. He's the one who should be saying sorry!" Bon Bon accused.

"Achoo!" Lyra sneezed. Bon Bon sneered at Spike and put her hoof over her friends head.

"We've been out here for too long, you're catching a cold." Bon Bon gave Spike another dirty look and turned to walk her hazy friend home. Spike didn't think much of it. He grabbed his bag and continued to the town hall.

"Mayor! Th...the glass! Plant! Broken! Library!" Spike was panting and shivering as he busted through the doors.

"It's loose?" The mayor pushed the intercom button on her desk. "Get the biohazard team ready, we need to lock up the library immediately," she said. It was only minutes before the team was dispatched and the library was contained. Among the spectacle and the crowd watching in confusion, Spike snuck away to go see Rarity at her parlour.

He slithered in through the front door. Rarity was making dresses as usual. Spike took an awkward sneaking step towards Rarity and knocked another bit of glass off a table, he was good at doing that.

"Hmm? Who is it?" Rarity turned around.

"Oh! Hey! It's just me...uhh...Spike!...I came to ask you something...sorry about the glass..."

"Well everyone makes mistakes, let me just clean that up." Rarity walked over to the pile of shards and picked up a broom with a spell. "Now what was it you wanted to talk about, Spike?" Her back was turned to him.

"Yo...you know Rarity...I...I've always thought you were really nice..." Spike twiddled his claws.

"Oh why thank you dear, that's so sweet." Rarity continued sweeping.

"And you're smart too...and talented...and...and...really...really pretty..." Spike reached into his bag...

"Is this about that little crush you have on me, Spike? Because I already know." Spike put the plant back into the bag and pulled his claw out.

"Wha...what? You knew?!"

"Well of course, Spiky, everypony knew. You couldn't have been more obvious." She finished sweeping and looked right at Spike.

"But it's real, Rarity! I really do like you!" Spike groveled.

"I'm sure you do, and that's adorable, but I highly doubt it's true love," said Rarity. Spike saddened. "You're much too young still to have any real feelings for anyone. Besides, I need a strong, brave and generous man. I'm sure you'll fit all of those attributes some day. But for now, you're still just a child. I hope you understand." Rarity kissed him on the cheek. Spike looked down and stared at the floor. He was on the verge of tears.

"I'll show you..."

"What was that dear?"

"I'll show you!" Spike angrily lifted his head up.

"Show me what dear?" Rarity tilted her head.

"I'll show you I'm not a child!" Spike reached into the bag and ripped out some of the pollen on the plant and splashed it in Rarity's face. She stumbled backwards, knocking over her sewing machine, and coughed as she tried to wipe the dust away.

"Spike...I..." She fell over, unconscious. Spike instantly rushed up to her and put his arms around her.

"Rarity? Are you...okay?" She wasn't responding. Spike shook her vigorously, trying to wake her up.

"Oh...what have I done?! I have to...I didn't mean to...no...no...no, no, no, no..." Spike started pacing through the boutique. A thought suddenly came to him. This is what he came here to do in the first place. He could finally get what he wanted from Rarity, and the best part was that nopony would know. He ran to all the windows and doors in the boutique and locked them up. He closed the blinds and made his way towards Rarity.

-

He looked down at her face and slowly moved his sight down to her flank. He looked at his hand and hesitated, but soon reached for her open body on the floor and began rubbing her all over. His claws moved across her silky coat and she began to toss and turn in her sleep. Spike's heart was pacing, he lay down behind her and reached around to rub her belly and chest. He was embracing her scent and feel.

"Uhnn..." she moaned lightly but her eyes remained closed. Spike then reached down her belly, lower and lower until he felt her special area. She twitched upon contact. Spike started moving his hand up and down along the slick surface. He moved his face down there as well and pressed it against her flank. "Oh...yes...Big Mac!...harder!..." Rarity mumbled loudly.

"What?! Big Mac?" Spike took his hands off of her. "Rarity...with you it's always somepony else, isn't it?" Spike splashed some the spores on himself. "Well, I'll make sure you never want another man again..." The spores made him very erect. He picked up Rarity from behind and fiercely put it inside of her and began moving back and forth.

"Hnnng...oh...yes!" Rarity had finally woken up but didn't care to look behind her, she was lost in the pleasure. "More!...Big Mac!...faster!" she yelled out.

"I'm not Big Mac! I'm better than him! Why can't you see that, Rarity?" His thing was throbbing and pulsating inside of her.

"Ohh...hnnng...ohhmm...whoever you are...just don't stop!..." Rarity grabbed a hold of the rug in front of her. Spike pushed and pushed and Rarity was at the height of her pleasure, she could tell that this wasn't Big Mac. No, this had to be her life partner, she had never been more happy than she was at that moment.

"Wait!" Spike pulled back. "It can't end like this! We have so much more to do!"

"Yes...we certainly do..." Rarity panted. She then rolled over on her back with her legs spread. "Keep going," she commanded. Spike climbed on top her and put it in again, he also lifted his tail to her and put that inside as well.

"Wait!...ohmmmm!...I...e..." Spike used both his thing and his tail to pleasure Rarity. The smoothness of his thing along with the roughness of the tail made a perfect combination for her.

"Ohnn...yes...I...don't...stop that...hnnng...I can't...ohhhmm...hnnnn...oooooh...oh yes!..."  
>She was drowning in a sea of lust.<p>

"I can't hold it anymore...Rarity...I'm going to...come..." Spike pushed one last time into her.

"HHNNNNNN..." Rarity pulled the rug up to her face and twitched after each pulse of Spike's thing came into her.

"AAAHHHNNNN..." Spike fell backwards. The two of them were panting heavily and Rarity was greatly satisfied. She turned around and noticed Spike sitting there with fluid all over his thing.

"Oh...Spike..." The two of them passed out. Several hours later, Rarity woke up before Spike and carefully cleaned him up before carrying him back to the library. Once Rarity saw the quarantine labels around the library, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't carry Spike all the way back to the boutique. She had no choice but to wake him up.  
>"Spike...wakey wakey Spikey..." His eyes twitched as he came into consciousness.<p>

"Huh...wha...Rarity? What are we *yawn* doing here, Twilight went to Applejack's place since we can't *yawn* stay at the library anymore..." He was so drowsy that he couldn't stay awake for another minute. Rarity couldn't go much farther in all the snow, she had to go to the nearest house and ask if she can stay until she gets herself warmed up again. She looked around, the best house to choose from was her long time customer, Berry Punch. Rarity knocked on the door.

"Berry! It's Rarity! Could you please answer?" She yelled in the sound blocking snow. The door opened only slightly due to a slide lock.

"Go away. My sister is trying to study." The door closed. Rarity knocked again.

"Please Berry! I'm desperate! It's Rarity! I made you all those dresses! Remember?" She was about to give up and try another house. The door opened with the slide lock undone.

"Oh, all right Rarity, come on in." The door closed behind them. Berry Punch quickly re-did the locks.

"Thank you so much Berry, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't let us in."

"Us?" She peered over Rarity's back and saw Spike. "Ah! What is that? Why did you let it in here?" She cowered behind her living room chair.

"Oh, yes. This is Spike, he's a dragon. Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt a fly. He's the...best..." Rarity's memories drifted.

"Just don't let him near my sister, go put him...over in the corner..." Berry got out from behind the chair.

"How is your sister by the way? Berry...Pinch, right?" Rarity asked as she lifted spike onto a pillow in the corner of the room.

"She's doing well, and I aim to keep it that way. Would you like something to drink?" Berry walked towards her kitchen.

"Oh yes, thank you. I just need to get myself warmed up before I head out there again." She lay down on the couch.

"Well feel free to stay as long as you like. I was actually about to head to bed. If you hear my sister, please wake me up and tell me." She closed the door to her room and turned off the lights. Rarity settled, she may as well get some sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

-

"Hey there..." Rarity heard a voice in the darkness.

"Berry?..." Rarity rubbed her eyes.

"Sure is cozy in here...out of the cold..." Berry Punch stepped out into the dim light of the living room, revealing her white robe. "Remember when you made me this dress? It was just a couple months ago, I really love it. I wore it whenever I brought my boyfriends over here..."

"Berry, are you drunk again? You were drunk when you asked for that dress, you know," said Rarity.

"So what if I am? Doesn't mean I'm not lonely. I haven't had a man over in quite some time..." Berry stuttered over to the couch. "You probably don't want to know what I've done on that couch..." She leaned on it and took a sip of wine.

"What?" Rarity got up from the couch. "Berry, I'm grateful for your generosity and everything but I think we should get out of your hair now, I've got plenty of clothes to make before winter is over."

"But I let you stay here. I took you in from the cold, the least you could do is give me a little company..." Her eyes closed slightly and glistened in the dim living room light.

"I...I guess that would be alright..." Rarity clenched her hind legs. "But what if we wake Spike, or your sister?"

"We won't." Berry pushed Rarity onto the couch and climbed on top of her, still wearing the white robe.

"Oh! That was pretty loud, Berry. We have to be quieter," whispered Rarity.

"Yeah, I know." Berry put her head on Rarity's shoulders and began kissing and licking the back of her neck, breathing heavily.

"Oh...ah...not..." Rarity wrapped her front legs around Berry. Berry continued licking and kissing, and eventually began sucking on parts of Rarity's neck. "Ow! Berry...no..." She pulled her head back and sat on top of Rarity. She began to move her hips back and forth across Rarity's stomach. "Berry...stop...you're getting my stomach all dirty!" Rarity could only watch as Berry pleasured herself by sliding along her friend's belly.

"Oh...I haven't done this...in so lo...long..." Berry tilted her head down and looked into Rarity's eyes. Rarity reached out for Berry's hoof, Berry did the same.

"When is it going to be my turn?" Rarity complained. Berry stopped, stood up, revealing the sensual white robe once more, turned around and laid face down, ready to please Rarity with her mouth.

"How's this?" Berry asked. Rarity looked over at Spike, who was still asleep in the corner.

"This is fine, go ahead," said Rarity. Berry licked over the surface of her special area. "Ohhhnn...yes...keep going..." Rarity moaned very loudly. After a particularly loud moan of pleasure, Berry Punch's sister, Berry Pinch, had woken up and got out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and opened a crack in the door, only to see her sister with some strange mare.

"Sis...?" The filly couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hannn...ooh..." Berry unknowingly moaned in front of her sister, the two mares were licking rapidly along the surface of each other but refraining from putting their tongues inside in order to elongate the pleasure. The filly watching from behind the door sat down and continued to stare.

"Sis..." Little Pinch watched the tongue race along her sister's special area. She looked down at her own, she hesitated but began to rub it. "Hann..." She jumped on contact but then saw her mom enjoying herself. She promptly continued. Her hoof ran along the sides, but only poked a little bit inside.

"Rarity...I...can't...hold back anymo...more..." Berry finally pushed her tongue all the way inside, it swam around inside of Rarity, her entire face pressed against her.

"Oohnn...not so...hahh..." Rarity wrapped her hooves around Berry, she started to stroke her back. Rarity then put her tongue all the way inside of Berry and rubbed her face all around her insides.

"Gahh...yes...more!" The ponies bounced on the couch while Spike remained out like a rock.

"Hnn...ooh..." Higher pitched moans of pleasure came from Pinch's room. "Haah..." She slowly rubbed along the center of her special area, progressively moving it more and more inside.

"Rarity...let's...finish toge...together!" Berry cried out but Rarity did not receive an answer, her tongue was busy pushing around inside of Berry. "I...I'm...co...coming!...You are...too...right?" Berry tried to speak but still received no response.

"HAAAHH!" Berry lifted her flank upwards as her fluids dripped on top of Rarity.

"A...AH...AHHHH!" Rarity finished herself off shortly after Berry was done. The both of them lay next to each other, panting and trying to calm themselves down. Berry eventually settled beside Rarity.

"You don't know how much I needed that..." Berry kissed Rarity one last time.

"What are friends for?" Rarity pulled Berry closer as they drifted to sleep. The filly bit down on her blanket. Her head on the floor, flank in the air as she came to a climax in her room. She then fell asleep right there in the middle of the floor.

The next morning, Rarity had awoken before anypony else. Even Spike was still completely out of it. She propped Spike on her back and snuck out into the sunny, winter day towards the Apple family farm to drop Spike off with Twilight.

"Huh...hu...huh?" Spike opened his eyes on the way back. "Where are we?" he asked in a daze.

"We stayed at a friend's house last night. You slept the entire time. Such a cute little dragon." Rarity giggled.

"Wait...Rarity? But didn't we...don't you...why are you..." his memories of what he had done the day before slowly returned to him.

"What are you talking about dear?" Rarity stopped and looked back at him. "What exactly did we do?" Rarity grinned. Spike stared for a few moments and shook his head.

"Never mind, I guess," said Spike. Rarity smiled and proceeded towards the apple farm to meet up with Twilight, who was inside Applejack's home, anxiously awaited Spike's return. Twilight eyeballed them coming from the window and hurried to the front door to greet them.

"Spike! Where have you been?" she lifted the little dragon onto herself and looked at Rarity.

"He straggled his way to my boutique and erm...well..." Rarity paused, trying to think of a plausible story. "...he uh...we got...trapped! That's it. We were both trapped by the snow, so I let him stay with me until the storm settled." Rarity grinned. Spike stumbled inside the Apple family home, slowly losing interest and forgetting what had happened to him.

"Well thank you Rarity. I hope he wasn't too much of a burden," said Twilight.

"Oh it's fine. He was...a gem..." Rarity looked down. "I really should be going. I hope your home is fixed soon!" Rarity waved then departed back to her boutique.

"I was so worried, Spike! I had no idea where you were! You could've been dead!" Twilight screamed. Spike hopped off her back and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Calm down, Twilight. I was nice and warm at Rarity's place," Spike responded. "Now where do they keep the rubies around here?"

"I know, it's just...I was afraid of losing you..." Twilight tried to hide a tear. "This is the worst blizzard we've had in decades and...and..." Twilight ran up to Spike. She magically lifted him into the air and hugged him as tightly as she could. Spike smiled and embraced his friend back. The plants effects had worn off on him and he assumed his encounter with Rarity to be nothing but a dream.

-

Meanwhile back in town, under the roof of Lyra and Bon Bon, the two friends were sitting in their separate beds in front of their fireplace, under the security and warmth of their respective blankets. The stared at each other and would occasionally take sips of hot cocoa. Lyra coughed and broke the silence.

"You've been coughing up a storm lately. Are you sure you're alright?" asked Bon Bon.

"Of course I am. Don't worry about me." Lyra smiled and coughed yet again. Bon Bon showed her concern for her friend.

"I bet it was that dragon we bumped into the other day. He must have had something," accused Bon Bon.

"Who, Spike? Maybe, but that's no reason to blame him," Lyra chuckled. Bon Bon didn't respond and continued to sit in distaste. They sat like this again for a long time. There wasn't really much to talk about. Bon Bon glanced at her friend and noticed she was laying on her side, facing away from Bon Bon.

"Lyra, what are you up to?" asked Bon Bon. Lyra jumped and slowly turned her head back.

"I thought you were asleep! Sorry, I'll be quieter." Lyra turned back around. Bon Bon took notice of Lyra's bedsheets and how they were being tossed and turned around her as if she were fiddling with something.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" asked Bon Bon. Lyra tossed herself around once again. She was completely red in the face. Bon Bon jumped in shock. "What's wrong, Lyra? Are you that sick?" Bon Bon got up from her bed and walked over to Lyra's. "Let me feel your forehead." Lyra shook her head and quickly spun around once again. From this distance, Bon Bon noticed the covers bob up and down and could hear light moans coming from her friend.

"Bon Bon...do you want to...join me?" Lyra asked, still facing away. Bon Bon's face changed tint at the thought of it.

"What? You mean like...in your bed?" Bon Bon gulped. Lyra spun around one last time and nodded. They looked deeply into each other's eyes in silence for a few moments before Bon Bon finally climbed onto the bed. "Lyra, you're acting really wier..." Bon Bon was interrupted by her friend, who moved in for a swift kiss on the lips. Lyra's face was lit up with red and her eyes were completely shut as she began to swirl her tongue inside her friend's mouth. Bon Bon could only lay back and accept her.

Lyra pulled herself away and stared deeply into her friend's eyes.

"I've thought about doing this before, but I could never convince you that it would be good for us," said Lyra. She ducked underneath the sheets and pressed her face up against Bon Bon's special area.

"Lyra! This isn't...ah!" She jumped at Lyra moving her cheek up and down.

"It's so warm down here," Lyra said as her cheek pressed up and down against her friend's lower body. Her eyes were closed, she was listening closely for the sound of Bon Bon squirming in pleasure.

"I...stop moving...I can't..." Bon Bon's body moved up and down, her sensitive body wiggling at the touch of Lyra's warm cheek. Lyra pulled her face away and looked up at Bon Bon.

"I'm going to put my tongue inside, is that fine?" she asked. Bon Bon hesitated while she stared down at her friend underneath the sheets but soon nodded. Lyra closed her eyes and put the tip of her tongue inside of Bon Bon, who flinched when it made contact. Lyra started moving her tongue up and down the lips of Bon Bon's special area.

"Lyra...st...stop...that feels too...good...ohm..." Bon Bon soon stopped fidgeting and accepted it. Lyra stuck her tongue inside a little further and made the same upwards and downwards motions. As soon as her tongue was deep enough inside, she began swirling it in small circles around Bon Bon's sensitive spot.

"Omm...I...I can't..." Bon Bon wrapped her hooves over Lyra's head over the sheets and pulled her friend closer towards herself. Lyra's tongue started moving faster and faster until Bon Bon came to a climax. "AHHHH...Ohhhh...ah...ah..." Her entire body twitched up and down while she held Lyra close to her. Lyra crawled from under the sheets and snuggled closely to her friend. They kissed once more and fell asleep to the feeling of each other's warmth.

Rarity returned to her boutique after dropping off Spike only to find an orgy of ponies and colts across her store floor. Moans of pleasure echoed throughout her entire home.

"What are you all doing here? Get out at once! And take that indecent behavior with you!" she screamed. Then moans never ceased, not even for a second. Everypony was far too indulged in the pleasure to break away. Faces red and bodies sweating, the crowd was feeding the plant in the center of the room. Spike had left it there to grow and take over the boutique. In just one night, the small flower had grown into a bushel of spore producing pheropods. The infestation had reached the walls and even parts of the ceiling. Rarity's shop became a hub for pleasure seekers. The plant emitted an alluring scent to all of Rarity's neighbors and it's reach ever expanded from there. It would not be long before it spread towards all of Ponyville. Rarity dashed outside before she became too woozy and headed straight for the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse. She knew that Sweetie Belle would know exactly what to do.

Rarity broke down the clubhouse door and panted heavily from the long run.  
>"Sweetie Belle! It's happening aga..." she halted her sentence at the sight of Applebloom laying on top of Scootaloo. They were not disrupted even in the slightest by Rarity's interruption. Sweetie Belle was sitting against the wall, just watching them. "Sweetie Belle...what's going on?" Rarity asked.<p>

"It's too late, Rarity..." Sweetie sat there, her cutie mark showcased and a bored look on her face.

"What do you mean, too late?" rarity asked, shocked that Sweetie already knew exactly what was going on.

"I can smell it from here, that means it's gotten too big."

"What are you talking about, Sweetie! You're the only one who can get close to it!" Rarity pleaded.

"Maybe. But I don't even know if ripping it out will work like last time," said Sweetie. Rarity raised her hoof but could not open her mouth. There was no convincing Sweetie to stop this. She could only sit down and await the scent to come her way. Applebloom and Scootaloo became more and more intimate. Applebloom began rubbing her knee against Scootaloo's special area. Sweetie turned away and cringed. She saw her sister sobbing on the floor and covering her nose.

"Sweetie Belle..." Rarity started.

"Rarity, I would really love to stop all this, believe me, I would. It's just that I can't...It's already much stronger than the first outbreak and..." Sweetie was interrupted by Rarity suddenly jumping onto her. She began rubbing her face into her sister's neck. With her heavy breathing and her sensual body movements, it became clear to Sweetie where this was going.

"Sweetie Belle...I never realized how good you smelled..." Rarity started licking Sweetie's neck.

"Ah...ahhh...stop it..." Sweetie pushed her sister off and made a mad dash out of the clubhouse, leaving Rarity with the remaining crusaders. Sweetie ran straight for the center of town. The sensual mist in the air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Sweetie gawked at the chaos unfolding throughout the entire town. Multiple orgies between all the townsfolk were happening simultaneously in the streets. Stoves were left on and fires began to spread from building to building. Sweetie could only sit down and watch as everything fell apart. She lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Oomf!" Twilight let out a noise as she fell to the ground after stepping over Sweetie Belle. Sweetie lifted her head.

"Twilight?" Sweetie asked. Twilight was wearing a protective gas mask with a small opening in the top for her horn to go through. She stood back up amongst the chaos and greeted Sweetie.

"Sweetie Belle, don't you think this has gotten a little out of hand? Can't you do anything about it? Like you did before?" asked Twilight. Sweetie silently looked around once more and took a deep breath.

"You're right. I should," she said. Twilight grinned.

"Great, then let's go! I can help!" Twilight turned to start making her way towards Rarity's boutique where the plant had set up its roots but Sweetie was still very lethargic about trying anything. "Sweetie? Come on, we have to try something!"

"I don't if there's anything we can do," said Sweetie. Twilight stepped up to her and smacked her across the face with her hoof. Sweetie rubbed her cheek and confusedly looked up at the unicorn.

"We don't have time for this, Sweetie! Look!" Twilight showcased the burning, hazy town of lustful, doomed residents. "Everypony will die if we don't do something!" Twilight swooped Sweetie off the ground magically and carried her to the boutique.

"Put me down!" Sweetie screamed and struggled to break free.

"You're the only one who can get near it! So go! We can still fix everything!" Twilight tossed Sweetie into the middle of the boutique. "Ahh!" Twilight was soon assaulted by a lustful mare. "I'll distract them! Get to that plant!" Twilight screamed. Sweetie slowly stepped towards the center of the room. The purple plant was easily twice as large as her at this point. It's throbbing pulses of vibrancy shifted the very earth on which it sat. It let out an enormous burst of the lustful gas every few seconds. Sweetie ran up to it but was suddenly halted by a large stallion. He pinned her to the ground and flipped her on her back. Sweetie was unable to make out a face through the thick mist.

-

"Get off!" Sweetie screamed. Only a few feet away from the toxin producing monstrosity, Sweetie struggled the break free from the firm grasp the unknown stallion had on her front legs. The assailant put his head down against Sweetie's exposed belly and began rubbing his face up and down along it. "Hh...what are you...stop...I have to get to the...plant..." Sweetie twitched every time the stallion made the slightest movement.

"So young..." The stallion was jittering with excitement. His thing was fully erect and throbbing. He rubbed it alongside Sweetie's stomach as she struggled to get away and reach the plant.

"Ahh! NO!" Sweetie screamed will every ounce of her delicate voice. The stallion continued thrusting his hips up and down Sweetie Belle. The bottom of his thing rubbed smoothly across her coat.

At this point, the stallion had Sweetie's front hooves pinned down using his. His knees were holding down her lower hooves so she could not kick him off. He slowly moved his way up towards Sweetie's face with each thrust along her belly. Sweetie pulled her head back but the tip of his thing was already far too close. The stallion lowered his head down and pushed it against Sweetie's, nudging her mouth towards his thing. She was forced to pucker the end of it with her lips. The stallion was already far from Sweeties lower legs so he didn't have to pin them down any longer. Sweetie kicked and struggled as hard as she could, but try as she might, the stallion was still much too strong for her.

"Please...let me go..." Sweetie pleaded. The stallion only continued to lustfully pant over her. He slid his thing onto the side of her neck and continued rubbing it up and down. His thrusting slowly grew more rapid. After some time, he slid his thing back towards Sweetie's mouth again and prodded her lips with it. "Mh mh," Sweetie said, keeping her mouth firmly closed. The stallion bent his head down again and bit her nose, cutting off her breathing. He sharply bit down, removing any possibility of Sweetie struggling her head away from him. Sweetie soon ran out of breath and opened her mouth for a gasp of air. Almost instantly, the stallion thrusted forwards, his thing went down the back of her mouth. He had a somewhat angry gaze about him now. Sweetie knew if she tried biting him off, he would definitely hurt her.

Now the only thing Sweetie could do was lay there and act as the stallion's plaything. She stopped struggling, as it became obvious that it was a futile effort. Her eyes wandered across the room as the stallion slowly moved in and out of Sweetie's tiny mouth. This went on for a few very long minutes. She slid her tongue around it as he thrusted. Perhaps it would over quicker that way. As soon as the stallion noticed her tongue movements, he started moving faster. The tip of it reached the back of Sweetie's throat. She slid her tongue along it the best she could. The stallion thrusted faster and faster with each passing second. He let go of his hold on her hooves and focused solely and moving in and out of her. Sweetie braced herself. With one final thrust, the stallion released his seed down Sweetie's throat. She swallowed it directly, not even tasting it. The seed went straight past her tongue and down her throat.

The stallion pulled himself out of her and collapsed right beside her, panting and satisfied. Sweetie slowly got back on her hooves. She was knocked over again almost instantly by another faceless band of stallions. One of them turned Sweetie over and pulled her lower body towards his throbbing thing.

"No! Let go! I don't want it like this!" Sweetie screamed. The misted over stallion put his thing up against Sweetie's special area and rubbed it up and down along it. "No..." Sweetie was in tears. She had no time to brace herself for what was to come next.

"Sweetie Belle!" Twilight screamed as she bursted into the room. With her gasmask, she fended off the room full of lustful stallions and mares who were attempting to pounce her. Twilight used her horn to throw the stallion off of Sweetie. "Are you alright?" asked Twilight.

"As anypony could be in this situation," Sweetie remarked. A roomful of dazed ponies all sat along the side of the boutique with moans of relieving pain, not pleasure. The remaining mare and filly took one last disgusted look at the pulsating plant before tearing it out of the ground and magically vaporizing it. The pink mist in the room instantly drained. Though the smell may have stuck around for a couple more weeks, everypony soon broke out of their trance and went about their daily lives.

Those excluded from the previous incident with the plant were certainly not excluded from this one. The bonds between every mare, stallion, filly, and foal were strengthened because of intimacy all of them involuntarily had to go through. Rebuilding the town after the fires was easy thanks to the newly found friendships everypony in town shared with one another. All traces of the mysterious plant were gone and Sweetie, along with Twilight, continued to act as a beacon of hope against the most terrible threat Ponyville had ever faced.

The End


End file.
